It's Too Late to Apologize
by FallenAngelKate
Summary: Amy knows something happened in Italy. She also knows that, the only reason she had asked him to get engaged was because she wanted out of the house. Amy must now decide whether she really loves Ben, or if her feelings have changed.
1. Chapter 1

Amy Juergans was in a bad mood. Her sister was being a bitch, her dad was pissed at her, and John had kept her up all night. As if that wasn't bad enough, Ben was still pestering her about sex while being evasive about something. It didn't help that the other day when she asked John where Momma was, that he waved at Adrian. She felt horrible about it and now she had to prepare to go to school, and she was exhausted. She didn't want to deal with anyone today, but knew if she didn't go to school… Someone would bitch about it. She sighed as she quickly finished dressing and grabbed John and his bag.

She walked out to her mom's car and placed John in his car seat and set her backpack, and his diaper bag down near him. She sat in the front seat and stared out the window letting out a yawn. When they got to the Church, she took John and his bag in and signed him in. She gave him a quick kiss to the forehead. "Mommy loves you," She told him as she smiled, she walked away and headed towards her mom's car. The minute she got to school, she walked in to the building and went to her locker trying her hardest not to just fall over. She closed her eyes trying to wake herself up a little bit, and when she opened them she let out a groan. Jack and Grace were making out by Jack's locker, Adrian and Ricky were making out in another corner… And she was stuck with the over possessive, sex obsessed, asshole. Ben had been great, until he started talking sex.

"Hey Amy," She let out another groan as she heard Ben's voice. Amy looked up at him to see him staring at her chest. She glared and spoke in a venomous tone as Alice and Henry walked up.

"My face is up here, Ben," His gaze immediately went to her face, and she noticed his face get red. "Look, I'm too tired to deal with your shit right now. So, I'm going to go to class. And you're going to leave me alone," Ben stared at her wide-eyed as she walked the other way. Amy walked into class and took a seat as Ben, Henry, Alice, and Madison walked in to take their seats. About half way through class, Amy's phone, which she forgot to put on silent started ringing loudly. She let out an aggravated sigh as she pulled it out and looked at the ID. Most people had the common sense not to call her in the middle of a school day. She frowned to herself as she realized it was John's nursery calling. And ignoring Mr. Henderson's words, answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Is this Amy?" Asked a voice, she recognized as the front receptionist's voice.

"Yeah. What's wrong," Most of the time, if anything was wrong the nursery would call home first… And probably get her mother or father, which would make calling her unnecessary. But today, her Mother and Robby had their first appointment, and had to get his birth certificate filled out. And her father was at work.

"It's John. He's sick and we were wondering if you could come pick him up right now. We don't want to risk the other children getting sick," She stated in a soft, caring tone. Amy sighed softly and checked the clock. It wasn't even halfway through her first period.

"Yeah, I should be there with in a half hour or so," Amy stated as she hung up her phone. She noticed Grace, Ricky and Adrian's eyes on her as Ben perked up and decided to make an offer.

"I could take you," He offered happily. Amy growled before snapping at him.

"This doesn't concern you Ben. So thanks but no thanks," She grabbed her bag and looked up as Mr. Henderson spoke angrily.

"This will count as a cut. And you as well as I know this class is a requirement to graduate," Amy nodded as she looked around her Health class. Most students took it as sophomores or juniors, which explained why Grace, Adrian, and Ricky were in her class.

"My mom will call me out," She explained as she headed for the door, she walked out the door and headed for the front doors cursing the fact that she'd have to walk to the church and then home. Amy sent her mother a text explaining what was happening and to please call her out of school as she made her way to the front office to sign herself out. After that she made her way to the church to pick up John. "Hi John, how ya feeling buddy," She asked with a soft sigh as he looked up at her with a miserable look on his face. When he saw her, his face lit up slightly. She smiled and picked him up before signing him out and grabbing his things. She took about half an hour to walk home and took John's temperature. Amy was relieved to see his fever was only at ninety nine and not something higher.

She fed him some milk and laid him in his bassinet as her mom came home with Robby. "How's John feeling?" Was the first words out of her mom's mouth. Amy smiled weakly as she looked up.

"I think he feels better," She stated as she stretched. "He hasn't thrown up or anything, and he's sleeping now. His fever wasn't high," Anne nodded as Amy smiled tiredly. "I'm going to go nap… I'm exhausted. You'll call me out of school for today?" She asked hopefully. Anne nodded and spoke up.

"But you need to babysit Robby with John tonight, Ashley is going to hang out with Griffin and your father and I am going out," Amy sighed but nodded in agreement again. What else could she really do? Her mom smiled at her before shooing her off to nap. She turned the monitor up a bit so she'd be able to hear both babies and curled up on her bed for a nap. About half an hour later, she awoke to John crying and went to try and calm him down. After a little bit of rocking and consoling, she figured he might be hungry, so she started towards the kitchen to make his bottle. As she walked through the living room, she groaned as she noticed Ricky and Adrian making out in her dad's old kitchen.

"Johnny, I'm not sure how much of this I can take," She whispered to him softly as Adrian caught her eye and smirked. Amy rolled her eyes and walked into the kitchen to find Ben talking with her mother excitedly. She let out a sigh and reluctantly returned his eager kiss when he walked over to her. "Nice to see you too, Ben," She stated somewhat annoyed. "Now if you don't mind, I came in here to feed John," Ben nodded as Anne and George said goodbye.

"So with your parents gone," Ben started with a suggestive look in his eyes. Amy glared as she tested John's bottle on her arm. She heard a knock and picked up John before heading towards the front door. When she opened the door, Ricky and Adrian stood there. Adrian looked annoyed, as John held onto Amy lightly and smiled at Ricky. Amy frowned as Adrian made a snide remark.

"You look tired, Amy," She smirked at Amy. Amy just growled in response. She groaned quietly when she heard Ben try and reason with her.

"You can't blame me for trying Amy. This is probably one of the only times everyone's going to be out of the house," He stated.

"Ben. Drop it. Adrian… Get out," Amy stated as the phone rang. She checked caller ID before answering it and speaking to Ashley. "Hey Ash, what's up?" Ashley then went on to tell her she wouldn't be home for another hour or so. "It's fine. I've got everything under control. Robby's sleeping, and John's gonna play with his daddy, while I consider killing Ben. See you when you get home," Amy stated as she hung the phone up and handed Johnny to Ricky. "I wasn't kidding. You wanna be rude to me, that's fine. But this is my house. And I don't want you here," Amy stated towards Adrian before sending a pointed look towards Ricky.

Ricky immediately glared towards Adrian who threw her hands up and stormed out of the house. "Thank you," Amy told Ricky tiredly before flopping on the couch as Ben came in. She could feel the tension in the air, she rubbed at her temples and let out a frustrated sigh. This was going to be a long night.


	2. Chapter 2

Amy sighed as Ben and Ricky looked at each other. Ben was glaring slightly, and Ricky had somewhat of a smirk on his face. "It's because he came over. Isn't it," Ben asked towards Amy with a bitter tone. Amy looked at Ben incredulously.

"Excuse me? What makes you think I wanted to do anything anyways?" Amy asked in an angry tone.

"Well, you're the one who came to me a week ago saying you wanted to get engaged for real," He stated in a cocky tone.

"Yeah, that was when everything seemed to be going on. Adrian was moving in across the street, my mom was having a baby, my sister and dad had just moved back in… I just wanted an escape Ben, and I'm sorry if you misread that as something else," She stated with a slight frown. "And before you say anything, I didn't mean to lead you on like that. And I'm sorry," Ben stared at her in shock as Ricky continued listening.

"But you said," He began in a low tone. She cut him off before he could continue.

"I know what I said. And as I explained a minute ago… Everything was going on, it was all getting to me. Ben, we're way too young to be getting married," She told him firmly. He sighed but nodded.

"I should get going," He stated quietly as Amy nodded. "I'll see you tomorrow in school, Amy," He walked out with a defeated look on his face. Amy rubbed at her eyes with one hand as Ricky took John from her gently. She smiled weakly as John smiled happily.

"You look exhausted Amy," Ricky whispered, not wanting to speak up, in case she got offended by it. She nodded tiredly as she looked up at Ricky and John. "Why don't you go sleep. I can watch John for awhile," She smiled at his offer and shook her head.

"I've got Robbie too," She gestured towards the baby monitor. "And I can't ask you to take care of my little brother," She mumbled, already half asleep as she sat on the couch.

"It'll be fine. You really should get some sleep Amy," He stated, more firmly this time. Amy looked up at him tiredly and saw the familiar stubborn look in his eyes.

"Alright. Thanks Ricky," She gave him a tired smile. "Wake me up if he starts getting fussy. He was running a fever earlier."

Ricky smiled down at John and sat on the couch. "Really? Is he better now?" His face reflected the concern in his tone. She nodded.

"He's feeling much better. Thanks again Ricky," She stated softly, before turning towards her room. Ricky smiled at John and kissed his forehead. About half an hour later, Ashley let herself in.

"Where's my sister," Ricky looked up and smiled.

"She's sleeping. She was exhausted, I told her I'd watch your brother and John while she slept," Ashley nodded and smiled.

"That's more than Ben would do. Thank you Ricky," Ashley smiled and spoke with a frown. "Mom and Dad will be home soon. You should probably go," Ricky nodded and handed John to her. "Sorry, see you tomorrow."

"Yeah. And it's no problem. I just hope Amy gets some good rest… She looked ready to pass out this morning," Ashley nodded as Ricky walked out.

"Let's get you to bed," John smiled and rested his head on her shoulder. After tucking John in, she went and got ready for bed as well and went to bed.

Amy woke up to the sun shining in through her window. She stretched and got ready for school, leaving John a little more time to sleep. She walked into the babies' room to get John and headed to the kitchen to make breakfast. She fried up some eggs for herself and got John's breakfast ready as well. Amy got John ready, and walked out to her mom's car and strapped him in. After getting him to the nursery, her mom dropped her off at school. Usually, school wasn't horrible… But the minute she walked in the front door, Ben walked up and looked angry.

"What now, Ben?" Amy asked. She was irritated about last night. Who was he to jealous.

"I wanna know what happened last night when I left," He demanded. She could tell by the way he nervously played with his hands that he felt bad about the way he demanded an answer.

"Nothing happened! Ricky took John and sat on the couch, and I went to sleep after he offered to watch John and Robbie. Which is more than you were willing to do last night," She snapped. Ben stared at her wide eyed. "I'm going to class before I smack you or something."

Ben watched as she stalked off towards her first class. He groaned and rubbed at his eyes aggravated. "I don't understand why she's being so bitchy about it," He complained as Henry and Alice walked up. What he hadn't noticed was Ricky and Adrian were a few steps behind them. Ricky rolled his eyes and walked with Adrian to their health class. They walked in and Adrian noticed Ben was texting someone under his desk with a stupid smile on his face. The smile he used to save for Amy. Adrian smirked as she looked over at Amy who was flipping through the health book carelessly.

"So… I think he did have sex in Italy," She stated to Ricky with a bigger smile on her face. Ricky rolled his eyes at Adrian's smile and let out a sigh. He knew that this wasn't going to end well.


	3. Chapter 3

Amy got into her mom's car and let out a sigh. Today had been long, Ben had been trying to cling to her the whole day. And he kept trying to apologize about the previous night. She rubbed her temples as the car came to a stop. When she opened her eyes again, they had stopped in front of the nursery. "I'll be right back," She promised her mom quietly. Ashley sat silently in the backseat next to John's car seat.

She walked into the nursery and signed John out. Amy couldn't help but smile as John was handed to her. "Hey baby boy," She stated warmly. "I love you," She smiled as she recalled Ricky's words from long ago. **'When everything else is bad in our lives, at least we got him.'**

Those words were proving to be very true. "I can't believe he was right," She mumbled to herself, even though deep down she knew he would have been right all along. John was never and will never be a curse. Maybe he came a little too early for her liking, but she didn't care. She was just happy to have him in her life, and she was starting to believe, that maybe Ricky wasn't such a horrible guy to have gone through this with. Amy smiled slightly at that thought. For the first time in awhile, Ricky's name didn't come with anger or distaste.

Yes, she no longer felt that false, deep hatred she claimed to have for him. She walked back to the car and placed John in his car seat before getting into the passenger seat. "You seem a lot happier," Anne pointed out with a slight smile. She was happy that Amy finally seemed to like motherhood. Ashley smiled at her sister, and her mother.

"I am happy. I have John, School is good… Tiring, but good. I'm not arguing with anyone. My job's going good… And I have a wonderful family, and a new little brother," Amy smiled as her mom looked genuinely pleased.

"I'm not proud of what you did at band camp, but I'm proud of how mature you've become," Anne told Amy with a warm smile. "You've matured in to a sweet, considerate young woman… Who still acts like a child sometimes," She added when Amy looked up with a 'does that mean…' face.

Amy smiled and let out a small laugh. "Sorry… But you knew it would come," Anne nodded and shook her head with a chuckle.

When they got home, Amy gathered John and his things and walked into the kitchen. She set his diaper bag down near the high chair, and then sat him in it. She turned around and put her bag by the dining room table to do her homework. Anne smiled before leaving Amy, John and Ashley to go check on George and Robbie. "So, you're finally accepting that John is pretty much a permanent thing in your life?" Ashley asked as soon as she knew their mom was out of hearing distance.

Amy looked towards her sister, and slowly nodded. "Yeah, and I've come to realize… That no matter what happens… With school, work or whatever… I'll always have John. And I do love John. When Grace said something about him being a curse, I was right in telling her that he wasn't. John is not and will never be a curse," Ashley smiled at her sister's words.

"Mom's right. You are maturing quickly," Amy laughed and nodded.

"Maybe you're right," She stated. Ashley grinned and made a face at John. She looked up and smirked slightly.

"Someone's here, Ames," Amy looked up just in time to hear Ricky knock on the door. Ashley smirked as she noticed Amy smile again and walk over to the door.

Amy let Ricky in and smiled at him. "Hey, you're here early," Ricky nodded and shrugged. She rolled her eyes as she noticed Adrian glaring. "You got into another fight?"

Ricky shrugged again before trying to avoid the subject, "What, a father can't come over to see his son?" Amy sighed and shook her head.

"You know that's not what I meant," Ashley shook her head at the two before walking away to go check on her mom, dad and Robbie.

Moose walked up to Amy and nudged his nose against her hand. She smiled and leaned down and pet him lovingly. "Hey Moose. Today's a good day, isn't it?" Moose licked her face in response. Ricky looked over at Amy strangely.

"You seemed so mad at school," He stated in a questioning tone.

"I was mad at school. After picking up John, my mood changed," She admitted with a soft smile. Ricky smiled as well.

"Yeah, John is good for that," He agreed.

She smiled before making a bold offer. "Would you like to stay for dinner?" Ricky smiled before nodding. When Anne walked back into the room with Robbie, Amy blushed realizing she should have asked first. "Mom, would it be okay if Ricky stayed for dinner?" Anne nodded before responding.

"Sure, I have no problem with it. Here, take your brother so I can start dinner," Amy nodded and took Robbie from her mom. Ricky smiled as he lifted John from his high chair.

"Why don't the five of us head to the living room so we're out of the way," Ashley suggested with a yawn. Amy nodded in response and followed her sister into the living room. The minute she got to the living room, George swooped in on Robbie and took him right out of her arms.

"Go spend time with your own kid," He stated jokingly. Amy just shook her head with a smile.

"I plan to," She sat on the couch next to Ricky and smiled at John. "I love you, John," She whispered softly before leaning in and kissing his forehead.

"I love you too, kid," Ricky stated quietly when Amy moved. Amy smiled at Ricky's sweetness around John. She bit her lip as some of the old feelings of attraction popped up. But as Ricky had said before, he had Adrian, she had Ben. And would they really be together if Ben and Adrian weren't around?

A/n Alright, so I meant to upload this on Tuesday, the 29th which was my birthday... And I really felt like updating. I hope you enjoy this chapter. And let me know what you think of my writing so far, a review would make a lovely birthday gift. Um the qoute I'm not sure of... So if I did mess it up, let me know. Thanks for reading and suscribing! It means alot!

Kate


	4. Chapter 4

Amy woke up the next morning and let out a sigh. Dinner had been quiet, but nice. She had faked a smile when he said he had to go, and waved. She had also watched him walk out of the house and to Adrian's house and felt confused and hurt. She was confused at the hurt feeling. Why would she be hurt that he was going to Adrian's? They are dating… Or at least that's what she thought.

Amy was happy that it was Saturday, she didn't have to go to work until later, and all she wanted to do was lay in bed all day long. Although, the crying over the monitor told her otherwise. She sat up and wiped at her eyes. In one swift movement, she was up and walking towards the babies' room. She walked over to John's crib and his crying stopped. She picked him up and smiled down at him. "And life goes on," She stated with a warm smile. John grinned and rested his head on her shoulder as she walked towards the kitchen.

She got his food ready and fed him. After burping him, a knock came on the door. Amy looked up to see Ricky standing there with his hands in his pockets. Amy smiled until she noticed the black eye. She put John in his high chair and walked over to open the door. "What happened?"

"I don't want to talk about it," Ricky grumbled. Amy nodded with a sigh as Ricky walked over to John who was happily clapping. "Hey Johnny," Ricky smiled down at John and picked him up. "I missed you," He stated with a grin before leaning in to kiss John's forehead. Amy sat at the dining room table as someone knocked. She groaned in frustration before getting up and walking to the door. She opened it to see Ben, he had a triumphant look on his face. That look quickly disappeared when he noticed Ricky in the room.

"What's he doing here?" Ben spat in disgust. Amy and Ricky both glared towards Ben.

"He's here for John. Why are you here?" She growled towards Ben. "Last time I checked, we were in a fight. Now what do you want?" Ben looked at Amy in shock. She had never really said anything like that to him, with that much venom in her tone.

"I came to apologize and to," He was cut off when Ricky laughed bitterly.

"You came here to gloat," Ricky stated with a shake of his head. "He came to gloat that he punched me in the face… What he won't tell you, we were in the butcher shop and his dad had come down. If I would have fought back I would have been fired," Ricky stated with a roll of his eyes. John looked up at Ricky with a content smile before looking over to Amy with a confused look.

"Get out Ben," She sighed. Ben looked up at her shocked.

"You're kidding right? You have got to be kidding," He stated with a slightly angered look on his face.

"No. I'm not. Get out. Now," Amy stated angrily. Ben rolled his eyes and grumbled.

"Of course you choose his side," With that he slammed the door and Amy rubbed at her eyes.

"I haven't even been up more than an hour," She mumbled to herself as John began to cry slightly from the loud sound. She looked over as Ricky gently calmed John.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't planning on telling you that," Ricky admitted as Ashley walked into the kitchen.

"What happened to you?" She asked as she took in Ricky's appearance.

"Nothing," Amy laughed at Ricky's attempt to hide something from Ashley. Ashley just raised an eyebrow at him.

"Really now?" He nodded as Amy giggled. John had calmed down and reached for Ashley happily. Amy giggled again when Ricky seemed relieved about that. For now, it seemed that his secret was safe from Ashley. "Don't think you're off the hook," She stated as John rested his head on her shoulder. "I will come back and ask later."

Ricky groaned as Amy laughed. "Why can't you two drop anything?" He asked with a roll of his eyes.

"Because it's fun to ruffle your feathers," Ashley answered with a grin. Amy nodded when Ricky looked over at her with an 'Is that right?' look.

"Sorry, but it's true," She stated with a smile. Ricky just shook his head at the two. When he looked up, Amy smiled softly at the smile that was on his face. For once, he didn't seem to be putting up any kind of front. And that made her happy.

"You two are impossible," He declared as he walked over at sat at the dining room table with John in his lap. Ashley and Amy glanced at each other before giggling.

"We know," They stated simultaneously. They glanced at each other again and started laughing again. Ricky shook his head again and laughed quietly.

"Your family is strange Amy," He stated with a smile. Ashley rolled her eyes before speaking.

"That's my cue to leave," Ashley stated as she left the room. Amy looked over at Ricky and smirked.

"Well technically… John links you to my family… Forever," Ricky looked over at Amy and she was shocked with what came out of his mouth.

"**That's not necessarily a bad thing,**" Ricky stated with a smile on his face.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It had been a couple of weeks since Amy and Ricky's interesting conversation. At school he would smile at her and then continue whatever he had been doing previously. She had been happy to see that Ricky's eye had healed pretty well. Amy tapped her fingers nervously against the desk as she jotted down answers for her history test. She was happy that it was the last class. She turned her test in as the bell rang, and headed to her locker. She blushed slightly when she noticed Ricky leaning against it. "Hi," She stated softly as he grinned.

"Hey, I was wondering if I could come with you to pick up John… I wanna spend some more time with him," Ricky stated honestly. Amy couldn't help the smile that came to her face. Amy had been worried about Ricky being the father at first, but he was proving her worries wrong.

"Yeah, sure. I think John would like that," She smiled. Ricky smirked before speaking up.

"Are you sure only John will like it?" She giggled at his half pout.

"Well I guess, I'll like it too," Ricky smirked, pleased with her answer.

"What about Ben? Will he care?" Amy bit her lip. She let her mind wander to all the possibilities of how Ben would take it. She frowned as a part of her thought that Ben deserved this.

"It doesn't matter what he thinks. He's been nothing but rude and to be honest, I don't think our relationship will last much longer," Amy glanced away from Ricky as she entered her combination and opened her locker. She tucked the unneeded history materials away and grabbed her backpack. She glanced up to see Ricky staring at her with a look of concern on his face.

"What makes you say that?" She bit her lip. She felt like she could trust Ricky, so why was it so hard to admit that she thought that Ben had cheated on her. Amy wouldn't meet his eyes as she headed for the door.

"I dunno, it's just a feeling I guess," She was shocked that her voice had come out so quiet. She frowned as she ran into someone's back.

"Hey, watch where you… Amy. Oh hi… Sorry," Ben's voice said nervously. He smiled at her, and she looked up to see him with his phone out. Half a text was typed out, she frowned.

"Watch where I'm going? It looks like it was partly your fault too," Amy stated. Ben frowned but nodded. He glanced up as one of his friends called his name.

"Well, I'll see you later. Have fun hanging out with Ricky," The last part came out sounding bitter. Amy glared at him and nodded.

"I will. Bye Ben," She stated letting him get back to his text. She walked out to her mom's waiting mini van. "Would it be alright if Ricky came with us?" She smiled as her mom nodded. Amy sat in the passenger's seat as Ricky sat in the back. "Is Robbie at home?"

Anne nodded her head and Amy spent the rest of the ride staring out the window. When they pulled in front of the church, she got out and smiled slightly when Ricky followed. They walked in and signed John out. Amy smiled as John ran happily into Ricky's awaiting arms. Amy smiled as Ricky grinned.

"Hey, how about instead of going back to your house… We go to the park with John?" He asked as Amy was handed John's bag. She put her finger to her chin in thought.

"Yeah, that sounds nice actually." Ricky grinned as she walked over to the van. "Hey mom, Ricky and I are going to take John to the park. I'll be home before seven," She stated as Anne nodded with a smile.

"I'll call you if I need you. Have fun Amy," Anne smiled as Amy nodded. Amy walked back towards Ricky who smiled as Anne drove away. He took Amy's hand and the two walked towards the park in a comfortable silence. Amy would never admit to it, but holding hands with Ricky was… nice. Amy felt her cheeks heat up at that thought. She couldn't possibly be falling for him… again. If the first time could actually be considered 'falling' for him, Amy frowned to herself. She shook it off as Ricky's voice pulled her from her thoughts.

"Hey Amy, why do you think that Ben is gonna break up with you soon?" Ricky looked uncomfortable asking the question, but also determined. Amy sighed deeply before speaking.

"He's been acting strange, and I'm not totally convinced that he didn't do anything in Italy. I… I think he… I think he cheated on me," Amy admitted quietly. She let her hair fall into her face and looked away from Ricky. Ricky bit his lip as he noticed a tear fall down her cheek. He hesitantly raised his right hand and wiped away the tear.

"Hey… He's not worth your tears. You should break it off if you think he cheated," Ricky stated with a thoughtful look on his face. "Plus, not to point out the obvious, but you seemed pretty unhappy with him before he went to Italy too. Not to mention he didn't answer a majority of your calls… I don't know if he cheated… But he's definitely hiding something," Ricky stated. He frowned looking away. He usually didn't spend that much effort or thought on girls.

Amy glanced at him, her eyes wide with shock. "Th… Thanks Ricky," She smiled at him genuinely. "I'm glad you don't think I'm being completely pathetic," She added quietly. Ricky nodded and set John down, watching him wobble over to the sandbox to play.

"Come on," He told her quietly. He took her hand in his again and led her to the sandbox as well.

* * *

A/n: Alright, so I recently got a review and I felt like updating because I felt bad that i hadn't updated since October. So here is my holiday present to you all. Thanks for reading and as always, reviews are welcomed and encouraged. =)

Kate


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Amy came home at seven, like she promised, and started off by feeding John. Ricky had offered to walk her home but she had declined, considering his apartment was the opposite direction. She couldn't help but smile as she finished feeding John. Hanging out with Ricky had been fun. She frowned in thought when she realized Ben hadn't called like he usually did at some point during the day. She shrugged it off as she made herself a quick sandwich and ate it. She put John to bed and then took a quick shower before changing into her pajamas and going to bed.

The next morning Amy woke up to John crying. She got up and tended to John. She smiled as Ashley walked in and held her arms out for John. Amy handed John to Ashley, "Will you watch him while I take a quick shower?" She smiled as Ashley nodded. Amy walked into the bathroom and started the shower, smiling as her mind wandered. Ashley walked down the stairs with John and into the kitchen. She glanced out the window to see Ricky and Adrian talking. Ricky was smiling and seemed pretty content, Adrian was smiling the way she did before she slept with someone. Ashley let out a soft sigh.

When Amy came down from her shower, Ashley spoke up quickly. "I'm going to the beach with Griffen, I'll see you later," Amy nodded and fed John. Ashley walked out front just as Griffen walked up. "Let's go to the beach," He nodded in agreement.

"How do we get there?" He asked and suddenly Ashley's good idea went south. Amy walked out after a few minutes with John and his bag, she smiled at Ashley knowingly.

"Want a ride?" Griffen grinned and pulled Ashley into the back of Amy's SUV. Amy buckled John into his seat and started the car, within half an hour the four were at the beach. Ashley and Griffen got out and headed onto the beach. Ashley laughed at something he had said and frowned in disgust with something she saw.

"Could they just get a room already," She muttered as she noticed two brunettes making out. The guy had the girl on his lap and they looked a step away from sex.

"Oh Benito," The girl stated with a giggle. Ashley's eyes widened as she looked back towards the couple. The girl started kissing his neck and Griffen shook his head. Amy walked over carrying John.

"Hey what's everyone staring at," Amy's voice cut off as she found herself staring at her boyfriend. At first her mind tried to rationalize that the girl was merely trying to get his attention and that it wasn't him cheating on her. That was until he pulled her face to his and started kissing her. "I guess I was right," She stated with a sigh.

"Amy," Ashley stood up and looked into Amy's eyes. Amy shook her head.

"Please don't. I'm just gonna go over there and end it now," Ashley nodded as Amy kept John in her arms. At least this way she knew she wouldn't slap him. "Hey Ben," She stated as she walked over. He jolted and looked up. His eyes wide, caught in the act. "It's over. I'm guessing this is the girl you slept with in Italy?" Ben looked shocked and like he wanted to say something but couldn't form the words.

John looked between the two and held onto his mom tightly. "Whatever, we're through. Have fun with your Italian girlfriend," Amy stated with a sigh as she walked back towards Ashley and Griffen. "Look, just give me a call when you want to be picked up," Amy told them as she headed towards the SUV. She buckled John in and drove home. When she walked into the kitchen, she saw her mom holding Robby with a smile on her face. She caught Amy's frown and sighed.

"What is it now Amy?" Amy sighed as she met her mother's eyes.

"It's nothing. I broke up with Ben," She stated as a knock was heard.

"Why did you break up with Ben?" Anne asked. Amy sighed before explaining the story to her mother. She then answered the door to see Ricky and Adrian standing there. He smiled at John and Amy handed John to him without giving it a second thought.

"I wish I could say I'm upset, but I don't think I am. I also wish I could say it came as a surprise," She stated with a sigh as her cell phone vibrated. She checked it to see a text from Ashley asking if she could come get them. "Hey Ricky, will you watch John while I go pick up my sister and her friend?" She smiled as Ricky nodded.

Ricky took note of Amy's weary smile and sighed. He really hoped Ben hadn't done anything stupid. He held John close and took a seat at the Juergans' dining room table. He played with John as Adrian watched on. When Amy came back in shortly after Ben was behind her trying to get her attention. "Look Ben, just leave. Go hang out with Maria," She stated before slamming the door in his face. She bit her lip and noticed that Adrian, Ricky and Anne's eyes were all on her. She shook her head and walked out of the kitchen and up to her room. Ricky sighed and stood to go after her. Adrian glared and muttered something about 'of course.'

Ricky knocked on the side of her door frame with the hand that wasn't occupied holding John. "Can we talk?" Amy nodded helplessly as she laid on her bed.

* * *

A/N: Alright, I know this is kind of late. I've just had a lot going on. I also know this is kind of short, and I apologize for that as well. What do you think Ricky wants to talk about with Amy? Thanks for reading and please review.

Kate

**EDIT (7/10/10): **So I finally went back and fixed the name of Amy's mom from Molly (the actress who plays Anne) to Anne... and a few little things I messed up on. That shows how exhausted I was when I typed it the first time around. Anyways, thanks for reading and reviews are great. And thanks to the new readers as well. =) Hope you enjoy the rest of where this story is headed.

Kate


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Mind telling me what all that was about?" Ricky asked her. She looked up and was shocked to see concern on his face. She rubbed her face for a minute, deciding what to begin with. Amy sighed and sat up so she was looking at Ricky. He closed the door behind him and leaned against it keeping his eyes trained on Amy.

"I broke up with Ben today," Ricky's eyes widened as his thoughts went to how he had told Ben not to do anything stupid.

"What did he do?" Ricky frowned in thought, wondering why Amy would break up with Ben. Whatever it was had to be big. Amy's eyes wandered to the wall. Ricky sighed before walking over and sitting on the edge of the bed next to her. "What did Ben do?"

"It's nothing. You shouldn't have to worry about this," Amy mumbled softly. Her hair falling into her face, she let her mind wander back to what she saw on the beach. She shook her head and stared at her lap, wishing this was a bad dream. She hadn't been happy with Ben in a long time, but she didn't want it to end that way.

"Amy, you're the mother of my child. I'm going to worry about you whether you want me to or not," Ricky pointed out as John looked back and forth between the two. Amy looked up as Ricky reached over and tucked her hair behind her ear.

"Thank you. I broke up with Ben," She finally admitted after a few moments of silence. "I saw him on the beach with another girl. I think it's that girl from Italy everyone seems to think I know nothing about," She glanced up to see Ricky looked slightly shocked that she did know about Maria. "I'm glad I had John or I would have snapped and smacked her in the face," Amy blushed embarrassed as Ricky stared at her, seeing her in a new light. Amy, the one who had virtually no backbone the year before, had wanted to smack his current girlfriend.

"I think you made the right choice," Ricky shocked himself by speaking out loud. "You are a strong person, and you've been getting stronger. Don't let Ben ruin that," Amy nodded with a small smile. Ricky smiled as John reached out for Amy, who took him from Ricky with ease. Ricky smiled as he watched the two interact. "It will end up being for the better. He didn't deserve you if he wasn't going to treat you right."

Amy looked back at Ricky and ended up smiling brighter. "Thanks… You're right," John smiled happily as he stared up at Amy. Ricky smiled at the two of them as his pocket vibrated. He tugged his phone out of his pocket and smirked when he saw it was from Adrian. She was telling him that she was headed home and it would be nice to see him when he was done talking with Amy. He rolled his eyes, and could already picture the scowl on her face. He didn't understand why she was so demanding of him. It wasn't like he was going to cheat on her with Amy, especially with John in the room.

"So, are you going to be alright?" He asked after tucking his phone back into his pocket. Amy nodded as the tired smile came back to her face.

"Yeah, I think so. Thanks for being here, it means a lot," She admitted sheepishly, a blush creeping back onto her cheeks. Ricky smirked, loving that he was able to make her blush still. He figured she was done being like that after band camp. "Stop smirking at me."

The two laughed as John pulled on Ricky's sleeve. Ricky pulled John into his lap and smiled down at him. "Hey buddy. What's up, huh?" He chuckled as John smiled happily up at him. "Daddy loves you," He whispered softly before kissing John's forehead. "I should probably get going before Adrian comes up with a reason to break the door down."

Amy smiled as John was placed back in her arms. "Say bye to daddy," She told him with a warm smile before kissing his cheek. "Bye Ricky. Thanks again," She mumbled softly.

"It's not a problem. And remember what I said… You've gotten stronger. You're more confident and grown up. You're more comfortable with yourself and who you are. I like that. Don't let Ben keep you down. You're moving in the right direction, keep moving," He smiled warmly as he headed for the door. Amy smiled as she let Ricky's words sink in.

* * *

A/n: I'm sorry about the wait, and the short chapter. Alright and I'm currently watching The Secret Life marathon. Seeing Ricky has brought my motivation on. Anyway let me know what you think and thanks for reading!

Kate


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Adrian saw Ricky's smile as he left Amy's house, and she hated it. She hated that she couldn't make him smile like that. And she vowed to make them both suffer, she smirked when she saw Ben's car sitting down the street. Adrian made her way to Ben's car and knocked on the driver side window. "Hey Ben, everything alright?"

"Not really. Amy found out about Maria… And Maria is leaving for Italy tomorrow morning," He complained. "I lost my girlfriend and my just desserts in one day," He let out a sigh and Adrian faked a concerned look.

"Oh Ben, I'm sorry. Maybe I could make you feel better… Ya know since Ricky is just leaving Amy's house now," She told him while gesturing to Ricky who still had a smile on his face. She smirked as she saw Ben's face darken. He was now on the same page as her. "I want to make Ricky pay for the pain he's putting me through… Plus you and Amy are broken up," Adrian smiled innocently and Ben took the bait.

Amy put John to bed and sat on her bed feeling exhausted. "I don't know what to do anymore John. I feel so confused… I thought Ben was the one," She mumbled knowing John was probably still awake. She let out another sigh and closed her eyes. Within minutes she had fallen asleep. Ricky had managed to get home and wasn't too surprised to be unable to sleep.

He walked around his apartment cleaning a few things up and then decided to take a long hot shower and think about Amy and Adrian and all of the shit going on right now. He couldn't say he was too bummed about Ben and Amy breaking up. He was just upset she had to get hurt in the mix of it. Ben was a moron for going behind her back with that other girl. Especially one who had to go back to Italy. How stupid could he be? Then again Ricky knew he shouldn't be one to talk about being lucky with girls. He never really wanted much with them... One could say the weird friendship relationship he had with Amy was probably his best. Although he did have a pretty good bond with Ashley. He shook his head and tried to tune himself out. After he finished showering, he set his alarm clock and went to bed.

"Adrian… That was just… Wow," Ben told her as he pulled his pants back up. He frowned when he realized something though. "The condom," He mumbled gesturing to the broken condom. Adrian waved it off without another thought.

"I'm on the pill. Don't worry about it Ben," She smirked at him before leaning in to kiss him one last time. "See ya around Ben," He nodded as she walked away. He shook his head before starting his car and heading home his self. Tonight would definitely be one to remember.

* * *

A/n Alright, so I apologize for the shortness again. But I did feel like you guys deserved something! Please forgive me and thanks for reading. And yes I realize I'm taking part of what the series is doing. Thank you for reading and please let me know what ya think.

Kate


	9. Chapter 9

It had been about a month since Ben and Adrian's little rendezvous. Ben had been bothering Amy non-stop about how sorry he was. He had basically begged her to give him another chance and she had kept up a strong front. She could only tell him no so many times before caving in. He was currently trying to get her to say yes as she walked out to the waiting car. "Ben, leave me alone and I'll think about it, alright?" She stated as she got into the car. That was her way of making him leave her alone. She was thinking about it, but was leaning towards not going out with him again. After all of the ridiculousness she had gone through with _Maria _she wasn't sure she could ever trust Ben again.

Anne stopped the car in front of the nursery and gave Amy a reassuring smile. Amy gave a fake smile back and opened the door with one intention, to pick up John and get home. She walked in and greeted the woman behind the desk with a warm, friendly smile. They were coworkers after all. She signed John out and walked into the play room to pick him up. Her frown was soon replaced with a genuine smile as he toddled over with a smile of his own on his face. "Momma," He put his right hand against her leg to steady himself. She couldn't help herself any longer and scooped him into her arms.

"Hi John. Did you have fun today?" She asked with a warm smile on her face. He smiled up at her happily and clapped. She took that as a yes and responded with a simple 'good.' The duo made their way outside and she strapped him in his car seat with ease. She closed the door and got into the passenger side once more as he mother started on their way home.

"So I saw Ben trying to talk to you," Anne stated the obvious. Amy sighed and nodded. "He won't take no for an answer?" She asked concerned for her daughter's emotional well being. Amy shook her head with a tired smile.

"It doesn't matter if he won't take no for an answer. I'm not going to give him the option of coming back. I am through with Ben Boykewich," Amy told her mother confidently. Anne nodded with a smile on her face. She was happy that Amy was standing her ground and not giving into Ben so easily. Sure Ben was a good kid, but he had cheated on her because she didn't want to have sex… If she were to get back with him, she may be willing to do horrible things to keep him, and that worried Anne.

"Good. He doesn't deserve you after what he did," Anne gave her nervous smile. She was afraid as her mind wandered to Ben and his money. Well technically Leo's money, but he was very forgiving. He also liked the thought of Amy with Ben and would probably allow Ben to buy her whatever. She knew Amy wasn't that fickle, but she knew money could sway some of the most confident people in the right situation. "Promise me something Amy," She stated softly as she pulled into their driveway.

"Sure mom," Amy gave her mom a reassuring smile as she unbuckled her seatbelt. Her mother gripped the steering wheel tightly, knowing that if she worded this wrong, Amy might rebel against her wishes. She swallowed and then looked into her daughter's eyes.

"Promise me that you won't be tempted by presents that he tries to sway you with," When Amy looked at her skeptically Anne continued. "You know he's going to keep trying. And one of the few things he has that he can try to sway you with is money. You saw the car he drives, the only reason you have your own SUV is because of David. Normal parents wouldn't buy their kid a new car," Amy nodded getting the gist of what her mother was saying. "He will try and win you back with gifts… And if you want to go back to Ben, make sure it's for love and because you want to, not because he's tempting you with nice, expensive gifts."

Amy smiled at her mom. "As I said before, I'm done with Ben. I'm not going to let him win me back with stupid presents. To be honest, I don't plan on accepting anything he gives me, or leaves for me," She told her mom, knowing full well that Ben would try leaving the gifts for her when she refused to take them from him directly.

Amy got out of the car and then got John out. She headed into the house and walked into her room. She put John down on the floor and put both his diaper bag and her back pack down near her bed. She pulled off her shoes and sat on the floor near her son. "I should do my homework, but I think I'm gonna play with you for a little bit," She told him with a small smile on her face.

John smiled up at her absentmindedly. Amy sat on the floor and watched as he made his way to his nearest toy. He started playing with a toy with all kinds of buttons and knobs to keep him interested. Amy laughed softly, "I offer to play with you and you crawl over to play all by yourself?" She chuckled as he continued to ignore her. She walked over to her backpack and pulled out her math book. "Guess, I'll work on some homework then."

A couple hours later, Amy was done with most of her homework and John was whining. He was probably hungry she thought as the two made their way to the kitchen. She got John his dinner and worked on making a quick dinner for herself. She ended up choosing some left over spaghetti when she heard a knock on the door.

Without much of a thought she walked over and opened the door. She felt somewhat confused at the happy feeling that came over her when she saw Ricky standing there. Instead of saying hi, she stood there and tried to come up with any and all reasons she would feel this happy and at ease having him in front of her. **It's probably because he's not with Adrian. **She tried reasoning to herself, although that didn't seem quite right.

"You gonna make me stand out here all day?" Ricky's voice snapped Amy out of her thoughts and she stepped out of the way to let him in. He was a little confused by her not putting up a fight, but he liked it. He walked in and sat down in the chair closest to the high chair John was currently sitting in.

Amy went back to heating up the spaghetti as her mind wandered back to the previous subject. Why had she been happy to see Ricky Underwood at her door?

* * *

A/n: Alright, so as I promised, out by Friday =). Hope you like it, it feels semi-fillerish to me... But I did want to show that Amy is in deep thought about what's going on with her emotions and what not. I would like to thank all of the readers who reviewed, I love reading opinions and thoughts on the chapters. Hearing you like my story is also a motivator! Sorry it took so long to get out, but with school and everything... Well school's almost starting again, but between work and other chores and a little bit of writer's block, I just couldn't do it.

And the latest episode of Secret Life did motivate me greatly. I absolutely loved the scene between Ricky and Amy, seeing Ben and Adrian freak out was an added bonus. =)

Anyways, please review! And thanks for reading.

Kate

P.S: Sorry for posting this as the tenth 'chapter' so to speak. I just wanted to give the two people who reviewed to my previous author's note, a chance to review the actual chapter 9! =D Thanks again. You guys have no idea how grateful I am that I have such great readers!


	10. Chapter 10

Amy watched Ricky watch John with a smile on her face. The ding from the microwave brought her mind back to her dinner. She brought it out, and stirred the steaming spaghetti. She walked to the table and took a seat, gave a small smile to Ricky before starting to eat her dinner. She watched as John finished and Ricky picked him up to take care of getting the boy clean. He set John on the floor after he was clean and started working on getting the high chair clean. Amy felt herself smile at the action.

She finished her dinner and went to stand up, but Ricky beat her to it. He took her plate to the sink and rinsed it off before putting it in the dishwasher. "Thanks Ricky," She smiled at him. He gave her a dazzling smile in response.

"You're welcome," He picked up John and went to start getting him ready for bed. Amy sat in the dining room and smiled, she felt amazing right now, and didn't think anything could bring her down. So what came next kind of shocked her.

She looked up as a knock came on the door and frowned. She pulled the door open and spoke quietly. "What do you want Ben," She glared as he played with his hands and looked her in the eye.

"I wanted to apologize," When Amy went to close the door he grabbed her arm. The glare on her face intensified. "Amy just let me explain, and apologize."

"Let go, Ben," Her voice was firm. Ben glared at Amy somewhat angrily and pulled on her arm. He pulled her into him and put his lips on hers. With her free hand she tried pushing him away while trying to step on his foot with hers. She felt tears come to her eyes and wished he would just let her go.

A few moments later she felt herself get pulled from Ben and looked up just in time to see Ricky punch Ben in the face. She wiped at her mouth and then her eyes. And watched as Ricky punched Ben a couple more times before kicking him in the stomach and shoving him. "You better get out of here before I really lose it," He growled angrily. Ben spit up some blood and slowly made his way towards Adrian's house.

"Thanks Ricky," Amy mumbled quietly. Without warning she clung to Ricky and cried into his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and rubbed her back lightly. He let her cry and quietly soothed her.

"It'll be okay. If he touches you again, he'll be trying to apologize from the inside of a hospital room," Ricky stated firmly. Amy nodded with a sniffle and wiped at her eyes again. "Come on, you look tired. Why don't we work on homework in your room?"

She nodded and the two went to her room after putting John to bed. She frowned at a problem on her homework and looked over to see Ricky playing with his pencil with nothing filled out on his paper. "Really, you say we should do homework and then you just sit there?" She asked with a slight teasing tone in her voice.

"It's boring," He stated plainly. He looked at her with a bored look on his face. She bit her lip and decided to take a chance. She leaned over and kissed him quickly, she pulled away turning red.

"I…Sor-" She was cut off as he turned her face to look in her eyes and then pulled her close. Before she could say anything else he kissed her. She closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck, before she knew what was going on, she was pulled into his lap and the two were making out in her room, with the door closed.

* * *

A/n: Alright so I may be one of the worst authors in the world for making you all wait this long, and I apologize. I am just going to be completely honest.

In August my Dad had been in and out of the hospital. They thought originally that it was just a prostate infection (sorry if this seems like TMI), but he ended up in and out of the hospital for a month. They finally did some kind of test that told them he would need a new liver. Well I got a call on Sunday September 19th or a day before or later, I had been talking to my best friend and had to told her to give me a second to answer the phone. My dad was on the transplant list and it looked like he would be getting a new liver, I got so excited. My friend actually laughed at a statement I made, I was so excited. All they had left to do was a liver biopsy to make sure the cells were alright.

They weren't. They found cancer in his cells, and they found it too late. I went and visited him Tuesday, September 21st, and at Nine forty something at night, the hospital called right after my step mom came home. And I knew before she even started talking. My dad died that night and I just fell apart. I just kinda got writer blocked and stayed away from this story. I'm really sorry.

Also, I don't know when the next update will be. I've still got finals to take care of and at least 2 weeks left of school. I just wanted to update and apologize. I couldn't control what happened, and I didn't think to warn you guys that an update would take awhile. Anyways thank you for reading. Sorry the chapter was short, and let me know what you think of the new Ricky/Amy development... Not moving too fast I hope.


	11. Chapter 11

Once Amy realized she was kissing a boy who had a girlfriend she had pulled away quickly. She felt Ricky kiss her neck, and she felt herself groan softly. "Ricky, stop. Please," Her voice was somewhat soft, but still firm. "You're dating Adrian…And as much as I don't like her, I refuse to be the 'mistress.' Sorry," She added the last word on when she realized he looked really annoyed to have been stopped right there. "You should go," Her voice was quieter than before and her eyes were on the floor. She heard Ricky stand up and glanced up in time to see him walk out of the room. She heard him kiss John on the forehead in the other room. She bit her lip nervously and laid back on her bed to try and think the situation out.

She slowly forced herself to get up and walked into the kitchen to look out the window. She felt her chest ache when she saw him kissing Adrian. She shook her head, they were boyfriend/girlfriend after all. And she was just his son's mother. Amy forced herself to turn away and slowly walked back into her room to finish her homework.

* * *

Adrian smirked as Ricky kissed her, she had just seen Amy walk away from the window. She was happy that this was hurting the girl. Now she just had to figure out how to make Ricky realize that she was the only one for him, and if he continued to piss her off, he would regret it. Ricky pulled away from her and looked Adrian into her eyes. He frowned slightly, after getting worked up, he just wanted to head to her bedroom with her. But he could tell from the look in her eyes, that she wasn't up for that.

"What's been up with you? Aren't you usually grouchy around this time of the month?" He stated vaguely remembering that about this time the month before last she had been quite bitchy. She shrugged at him not really getting what he was talking about. "Well if we aren't going to do anything, then I'm going home," He turned and walked away before Adrian could say a word. She felt herself frown at him, getting him to stay with her while teaching him a lesson would be harder than she was thinking.

* * *

The next morning, Amy woke up to her alarm blaring. She turned it off and started off her morning routine with her shower. After going through the short list of things she did in the morning before school, she fed John, burped him and got him ready to go to the nursery. "I'm going to be home today with Robby, if you want I can watch John for the day too," Amy looked up at her mom suspiciously. She debated the pros and cons in her head quickly. And the only big thing coming to mind, was that this would be something her mother could use against her at some point. "Oh come on Amy, it's just one day, and it will be one less stop you need to make when you drive home," Amy sighed and nodded.

"Thanks Mom," She grabbed her backpack and headed out to her car, still amazed that her mom and dad had let her keep the car. She unlocked the doors and let herself in. She started the car and headed towards her school. She was hoping today would be drama-free, but knew that wasn't likely. With a last hopeful wish, she pulled into the nearest parking space and turned off the car. She made her way into the building quickly and only stopped at her locker for a couple of minutes, the people she wanted to avoid had different timings. If she moved quickly, she should be able to avoid both of them.

She grabbed the books she would need for her first three classes and slammed her locker closed. She made her way past Adrian and Grace, and walked into her first class. She took a seat and opened her book and notebook. She pulled out her pen and closed her eyes tightly when she heard Ben's voice when he walked into the classroom. And sure enough, when she opened the eyes he was standing in front of her desk with a concerned look on his face. "You okay Amy?"

"Yeah, fine," Her voice sounded irritated, and she hoped he would take the hint and just take a seat. She resisted the urge to groan when he didn't move. She was thankful when the teacher came in and told everyone to take their seats.

* * *

Amy had managed to avoid Ben and Ricky for the day and was grabbing what she needed from her locker. She was about to leave when she heard yelling coming from a nearby classroom. She slowly made her way towards it and stood off to the side, she slowly peaked in through the window and felt her eyes widen when she saw Ricky and Adrian glaring at each other.

"What do you mean you slept with Ben and will do it again," Ricky growled at Adrian. Amy felt her heart ache, she had thought that the worst Ben could do was cheat with the Italian, _Maria._ But no, he had slept with Adrian too. She made her decision right then and there…She would not be dating Ben again.

"I'll do it again. I'm so sick of you going to Amy's whenever you're sick of me. So, yes, I slept with Ben…And I'll do it again," She had an evil look on her face. Amy rolled her eyes. Adrian was such a slut.

"How about this for an answer, we're done," Ricky sneered before heading towards the door. Amy quickly sprinted down the hall and towards the door. She walked out to her car and let her mind wander, if Ricky was done with Adrian, then did she have a chance with him?

A/n: Alright, so here's chapter 11. Sorry for the wait, and due to my work schedule...I'm not sure when the next update will be. Thanks for reading, and what should happen next? Ricky and Adrian are through, and Amy knows for a fact that Ben will not get another chance.


	12. Chapter 12

Amy shook off the thoughts and headed home. Knowing Ricky and Adrian, this break would not be lasting very long. She let out a soft sigh when she pulled up to the house. She put the car in park, turned the key, and grabbed her bag. She walked in to find her mom napping on the couch with the baby monitor in her hand. Amy smiled and took the monitor, heading towards the room with the cribs. She shook her head at John who was awake but not making a sound. "Being lazy are we?" She asked with a small smile as he looked up right away.

"Momma," He pulled himself up so he was standing. "Up," He stated putting his arms up to show he wanted out. Amy chuckled as she hooked the monitor on her pocket. She picked him up and glanced over at Robbie to make sure he was still sleeping. She headed towards her room and set John down and dropped her backpack on the floor.

"So what do we do now?" She asked John with a small smile. She'd rather spend time with him than do her homework for the night. "Your daddy has me feeling confused again. And I know you kind of like Ben, but he's been driving me crazy. And he was pretty rude the other day. Forcing people to do what you want is wrong," She muttered as she rubbed at her wrist where he had pulled her to him with. "Is it wrong that I'm now thinking of avoiding boys for awhile?" As she asked, he looked up at her with a slight look of confusion in his eyes. "Not you, or Robbie," She stated with a laugh. She leaned down and kissed his forehead.

The two sat there for a few minutes more before Robbie started crying. "I'll be right back," She promised John. She walked in and picked up Robbie. He stopped crying for a moment and then continued. Amy changed his diaper and gently rocked him to calm him down. She walked out of the room when she noticed her mom sitting up and yawning.

"Here," Her mom held her arms out. "I'll take him," She smiled as Amy walked over and handed her Robbie. Amy wandered back to her room where John was playing with his toys. She leaned against the doorframe and watched him with a smile on her face. She didn't care what other people thought, she loved John and was happy she didn't put him up for adoption.

She frowned when she heard knocking on the door. Who would be coming over this early in the evening? She made her way towards the kitchen and frowned when she saw Ben. She opened the door a crack and spoke firmly. "You need to leave. Now."

"Amy, can we just talk. Please?" He begged wanting nothing more than to apologize and make things right. She shook her head and he felt himself start to get irritated with her stubborn attitude. "Seriously! What is wrong with you? Why can't we just talk like civil adults?" He grumbled.

"Because the last time you wanted to talk things out, you yanked me into you. So I'm not opening the door all the way, and if you don't leave soon, I will call the police," Amy stated angrily. Who was he to get mad at her? "Besides, if it's anything about getting back together, you lost any little chance you had the minute you decided it would be a good idea to sleep with Adrian." Amy closed the door and ignored the stunned look on his face. "Now get lost," She stated loud enough to be heard through the glass before turning around and walking back towards her bedroom. She frowned when she heard him slam his hand or fist against the door and glanced back in time to see him stomp towards his car.

* * *

Amy watched as her mom packed a bag, she was going to visit Mimzy for a couple of days. "Your dad should be home soon, are you going to be okay with me gone?" Amy nodded with a small smile. "I'm just a phone call away if you need me," The two shared a hug. And her mom gathered the last of her and Robbie's things and was out the door.

About an hour later, she was reading her history book for homework when she heard a knock on the front door. "What part of leave me alone don't you understand," She mumbled to herself as she headed to the front door. As she was opening the door, her voice came out cruel, "What now?" She felt her cheeks heat up when she came face-to-face with Ricky instead of Ben. "Sorry, thought you were someone else," Amy bit her lip.

"Like who?" Ricky asked curiously even though he had a good feeling Ben had been by earlier. Amy shook her head and opened the door wider to let him in. "Come on, tell me."

Amy shook her head. "It's no one important. You're here to hang out with John right?" She asked quickly before heading towards her room where he was in the play pen. She picked him up and handed him to Ricky. She grabbed her history book again and started glancing at it as if she was reading it, hoping Ricky would leave her to it and forget about the subject they had been talking about.

"Come on Amy, you can tell me," He stated as he sat next to her on the couch with John sitting in his lap. She shook her head as she tried to make herself focus on the words about one of her least favorite subjects. "Amy," She bit her lip at the tone of his voice. "Come on Amy," Ricky's voice had gotten a little softer and a moment later she felt him rest his hand on her chin. And now she was looking him in the eyes. "You can tell me anything. You know I just want what's best for you."

She bit her lip unsure of what to do. He genuinely seemed to care about her when she was having issues, but after everything that had gone on…was it truly genuine care? She glanced off to the side and then back into his eyes. A soft sigh escaped her lips. "Ben was over earlier. I didn't let him in and told him to get lost. I was expecting him to come back tonight to try and 'talk' things over," She admitted quietly.

After a moment of silence, Ricky spoke up, "He didn't touch you did he," She shook her head and Ricky nodded. "Good. Because what he did the other day was beyond wrong. I mean I know I'm not the one to talk to about good relationships, but forcing yourself onto someone is completely wrong," He stated as he felt himself grimace in disgust. Amy nodded and sighed.

"Can I go back to my homework now?" She asked wanting to move away a little bit. Being this close was making her want to follow the urge she had the other night. She had just thought about it logically, and knew that kissing him would most likely just end badly. She knew his rep, and even if he and Adrian were broken up…This was a bad idea. Wasn't it? He groaned quietly but nodded and released her chin.

The two sat there in silence except for John babbling to Ricky and Ricky answering him quietly with a smile on his face. When George walked in, Amy and Ricky looked up to see him looking at them somewhat surprised. "Hey Dad," Amy smiled slightly as she put her book down on the table, finally giving up on focusing. He nodded at them and walked out of the room leaving the three alone in the living room again.

"I broke up with Adrian today," Ricky admitted after a few minutes of awkward silence. Amy bit her lip unsure of whether or not she should be completely honest about knowing. She closed her eyes for a moment and then looked back at him.

"I'm…Sorry," She mumbled unsure of the response that he wanted. And not really being that upset that they broke up. He shrugged and let out a sigh.

"She wasn't that good of a person to get into to begin with. I don't know if Ben admitted it to you, but he slept with her recently," Ricky stated with a glare towards the wall. "I can understand him being a bit upset with me hanging out with you, but I never made a move on you while the two of you were still dating. So for him to do that to me while I was still with her, really pisses me off," He took a deep breath to try and calm himself as he looked down at John who was starting to yawn and wipe at his eyes. "I think it's time for bed, buddy," Ricky smiled at the tired tyke and stood up. He walked into the other room and got John ready for bed and put him to bed before returning and sitting next to Amy on the couch again.

"Ben's an ass," Amy admitted after another awkward silence. "But Adrian can be kind of," She paused feeling like speaking this way may irritate him more. "Well she can be a bit of a slut," Amy closed her eyes tightly, expecting him to jump to Adrian's defense and bitch her out. To her surprise he rested his hand on her right cheek and she opened her eyes to see him looking at her.

"I'd love to be able to say you're wrong since I dated her for so long… But I'd be lying through my teeth," He sighed and stared into her eyes for a moment. Amy bit her lip slightly, and a moment later both were leaning towards each other. Ricky placed his other hand on her left cheek, and their lips met in the middle. After a moment or so of kissing they both pulled back. Amy bit her lip tightly and backed a little further away.

"I really do like you. But you just broke up with Adrian, and I really don't want to be the rebound girl. I also don't want to date someone who isn't ready for an exclusive relationship," She felt her eyes starting to tear up since she wanted to date Ricky, and saying no right now was extremely hard. "If you still feel this way in a couple of weeks to a month, we should try. But until then I think it's better if we stand back and just stick to parenting John."

He groaned for a moment but knew Amy wasn't about to change her mind. "A couple of weeks to a month?" He verified with her. She nodded and then took a shaky breath.

"And if you end up dating or sleeping with someone else, then you should try a relationship with them." Amy looked away knowing she may end up regretting that statement later on. The next action surprised her. Ricky had put his hand on her chin and made her look at him.

"I can handle that. But on," He paused and glanced down at the date on his phone. "On May 2nd, you better be ready to go out on a date," He smiled at her sweetly before kissing her cheek and standing up. "Anyways I should get going. John's in bed and should be fine, I didn't turn on the monitor though. Have a good night," And before Amy could say a word, Ricky was out the door. She walked up and closed and locked everything before heading to her room to get ready for bed. Was there a chance of her and Ricky dating in a month? She shook her head and wished she would be able to get over that idea sometime soon. As much as she cared for Ricky, was he going to be ready for a relationship that wasn't all about sex?

* * *

A/n: So I know it's been quite awhile, and I don't really have a reason for that. I've just been writer blocked and unsure of how I wanted to continue this story. Plus I've become addicted to Tumblr, which I hear isn't all that surprising? My friend is far worse, but when I go to check it the once or twice a day, I'm following enough people that it always takes at least half an hour to get through all of the posts. I also have a bit more of a social life, so I can't promise consistent updates, and also, I don't want to give a schedule because if I force myself to write, I don't do as well as if it comes to me naturally.

Anyways, I hope you guys don't hate me too much for taking almost a year to update, and if it's any consolation, I was going to update early this morning/late last night but Fanfiction's pictures for logging in weren't loading correctly and without the security code I couldn't log in.

So yes, let me know how I did...If it's believable, if I should slow down or speed up. I'm not sure when or how this story will end, but hopefully it ends well.


	13. Chapter 13

It's Too Late to Apologize

Chapter 13

Amy had kept herself busy for the past couple of weeks. She tried to keep her distance from Ricky so that she didn't cave on her reasoning. She also had noticed Adrian had seemingly been trying to apologize to Ricky. The thing that had kept her hopeful was the fact that Ricky seemed completely uninterested in the Latina. He turned her down every time she tried to flirt and when she would start getting irritated he would just walk away. He seemingly was refusing to start anything which had Amy proud of him. She closed her locker and headed out to the parking lot and walked to her car, her eyes on the ground since she had just been looking at her binder. She looked up to see Ricky leaning against her car.

"It's been two weeks. So I'm going to ask now, I know you may say no…But I've waited the minimum amount of time," He smirked at her as she raised her eyebrow. "Are you willing to try dating me?" His smirk changed to a grin and she laughed softly.

"I don't know. You sure you can't wait those last two weeks?" Her tone was playful and he could tell she was merely teasing him at this point. He found himself smirking again now knowing that he was most likely going to get what he wanted.

"I know I can, but I have a feeling that you can't," He teased back. He frowned slightly at the playful look in her eyes. He was worried he may have just messed up the possibility of dating starting tonight.

"Oh really?" She unlocked the car and reached around him to the driver's side back door to put her back pack down. She closed the door and looked up at Ricky, smiling sweetly. She leaned up so she was only an inch away from his face. "Are you sure it's me," She paused at the surprised look on his face. "That couldn't last the next two weeks?" She took a step back as he went to lean down.

"That is not fair," Ricky stated firmly while crossing his arms. He laughed at the smile on Amy's face. "And I thought I could be bad." He shook his head and she shrugged.

"What can I say, I've learned a lot from the people around here," She smiled and then nudged his shoulder slightly. "So do I get to go home or are you going to keep me at my car for the rest of the day? I do need to pick up John you know," She laughed at the conflicted look on his face. "If you want you can come with me." She smiled as he considered it.

"I guess you should be happy I didn't drive to school today," He stated with a smile as he opened the door to let her in. She slid in with a grin and nodded.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. I am lucky." She smiled. She felt lucky that he was choosing her over Adrian.

* * *

After picking up John, the two were sitting at Amy's kitchen table working on some homework as John munched on cheerios in his high chair. Every once in awhile Amy would look up and glance over at Ricky. Her mind still wondered if Ricky and her had any kind of a chance. She would look back down and try to stay focused on her homework.

"So," She looked up at the sound of Ricky's voice. "When are we going to go on this first date?"

She bit her lip and thought for a moment. "I guess that depends on whether the date includes John coming with us or not. If not, we would have to find a babysitter."

"True, but you said your sister was going to be home tonight," He commented while sounding hopeful.

"Yes, but I can't just spring this on her. That's not fair to anyone," Amy reasoned, holding back a laugh at the look on Ricky's face. "We'll go soon though."

Ricky nodded and closed his books. He pulled John out of his high chair and sat back down with John. "Mommy is being mean, Johnny," He joked quietly. Amy raised an eyebrow at Ricky and started giggling when she saw the look John was giving her.

"I am not being mean! Daddy is trying to rush into things, and just wants to leave you here," Amy reasoned with a small smile of her own.

"Nuh uh! I just think a date would be better if it was just the two of us. But hey, if John wants to come, John can come." Ricky stated with a smile on his face. The two were interrupted by a firm knocking on the door.

Amy shook her head at Ricky and groaned when she saw Adrian. She opened the door without a second thought and spoke in as calm a tone as she could muster. "Yes, what can I do for you, Adrian?"

Adrian looked like she had been crying and looked over at Ricky. "I should have known it would happen again. Especially after it happened with Amy. I'm pregnant, Ricky. And it's yours." Amy felt her stomach tighten up as she glanced back at Ricky.

"Are you sure?" He asked quietly. He had every right to not trust the girl at the door. The only thing that was hurting him emotionally at the moment was the fact that Amy looked so hurt.

"Why would I lie to you about something this big?" She asked in tears, secretly relishing in the fact that Amy looked ready to start crying herself.

"So if we did tests, or asked about how far along you are, it's not going to be a little over a month like when you slept with Ben?" Ricky asked suspiciously. He watched the color drain out of Adrian's face. "You totally forgot about that didn't you? Let me know when you figure out the truth, Adrian." He stood up and used his free hand to close the door on Adrian. He then looked down at Amy and looked her in the eyes. "She's lying. We haven't been together in a month and haven't done anything in almost two or three…She has to be lying."

* * *

A/n: So it's been a really long time, and I can honestly say I'm not sure what I want to do with this story. If someone wants to come on as a coauthor or just as some sort of advisory person, I think that might be best. I haven't watched this show in awhile, and I feel beyond lost on what I want to have happen. So if anyone has suggestions or would like to help me out, direct message me and maybe we can figure something out. Thanks for reading, sorry for the ridiculously long wait.


End file.
